


Silver Merchants

by Windify



Series: My English translations [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Cockblocking, Crimes & Criminals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, No Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, no sex in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Hiding in a dark alley from police doesn’t have to be the best idea when you’re partners in crime and life. Or itcanbe the best idea.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: My English translations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582834
Kudos: 20





	Silver Merchants

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stříbrní obchodníci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818837) by [Windify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify). 



“Fuck, Loki, I told you it was bad idea!”

“No, you really didn’t. By pure accident I know you enthusiastically agreed. Besides, you came up with this part of the plan.”

“Stop turning my complaints against me, that’s not what partners d – mpff!” He didn’t resist when Loki suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and yanked him into dreary alleyway where they hide behind the dumpsters, but he certainly did glared at him angrily.

Loki wasn’t letting him go, but tightened the arm he wrapped around Tony’s waist. He was still covering his mouth in a clear sigh that he has to be quiet, and for once Tony didn’t have any problem with that, not in the slightest. His back was pressed right against Loki’s chest, he felt his breath on his neck. Just this was enough for him to not even noticing the disgusting stink of a garbage, but he focused on something more, more better.

Only when he heard loud shouting accompanied by sirens he remembered why Loki dragged him here first of all. In breathless suspense he watched how red and blue light from police cars swept past them. Luckily, darkness of the alley was shielding them from their chasers and nobody even think that these two could hide in place like this.

Even though the light and all the sounds belonging to the police soon disappeared, they remained motionless and in silent a few more painful minutes. They couldn’t afford for the police to manage to catch them, certainly not tonight.

At least not in the States was anybody who wouldn’t know their duo. The public called them The Silver Merchants because it was possible to not just hire them, but they worked on their own accord. They focused on imposters and perverts, digged dirt on politicians and all another questionable people. They ruined people’s lives but only of those who deserved it, those who were thrieving on ruining the helpless and those who were seemingly protected by the law.

Today’s target was a judge who didn’t follow the laws, but the amount of money which landed on his table for a judgment. It was no wonder that this nice blue escort joined them on their way from his house.

But it was worth it because Loki had a flash disk loaded with documents which will put His Honour Nathan McCoy behind bars for corruption.

And it was also worth it because if the police hadn’t been chasing them, then they wouldn’t be here right now and his ass wouldn’t be pressed against Loki’s crotch. They might be professionals, but definitely not saints and this whole situation was tempting him to sinful thoughts.

“Loki,” he murmured eventually and his partner released his mouth, but so he could move his hand on Tony’s neck. “I know we agreed that work first, then sex, but… I really don’t have nerves of steel and this is doing things to me and by pure accident I know I’m not alone in this.”

Loki growled, frustrated, which significantly _did not helped_ their situation. Tony whined and moved his hips towards Loki’s. He groaned quietly when he felt Loki’s response. He had to smile for himself because even after five years together he still could excite him with only one motion.

But he stopped laughing soon because Loki used his height advantage so he could turn them over and press Tony’s stomach on the wall of a building Loki was leaning on so far. He groaned when he felt the cold of a masonry on his face and hands but definitely didn’t fight with his boyfriend because he was starting to really like it.

Except that Loki was always able to suppress his urges way better than him if it was for something important. With his pale hand he once again covered Tony’s mouth and he pushed a forearm of his second hand into his lower back. “Shhh,” he hissed. “We don’t know if some of them haven’t stayed behind.”

“Come _on_ , Loki,” he muttered. “They never caught us. We had much bigger audience that time in Cheyenne and _there_ you didn’t mind someone could hear us. Or do you have something against dark dirty alleys? You pulled me here. And now you’re acting like we haven’t fucked on some more disgusting and weirder places.”

“Can you _please_ for a moment stop thinking about sex?” sighed Loki next to his ear and a blow of his hot breath in contrast with the nigh cold sent vibrations through his body.

“I can’t,” he mumbled. “Not with you pressed to me like that. And not when…” he let his sentence fade out into silence so he could slightly bit Loki’s slender fingers and lick them.

His parner completely stiffened, he wasn’t even moving, and Tony had to try really hard so he wouldn’t light up with self-satisfaction. He knew he had won this little fight and things will go the way he wants them to go.

Even though maybe not fully.

He held his breath when he felt Loki’s godly lips on his neck. Again, he moved against him but Loki held him firmly and prevented him from moving. His pants were uncomfortably tight but he was rubbing painfully against the wall with his erection.

He propped with his hands in an effort to move away a little from the wall, but when Loki just smacked his lips uhappily and pressed his own cock on his ass, Tony submitted to him voluntarily.

He bent his head on one side, nearly breaking his neck, but Loki understood his unhearable request and pressed his lips on Tony’s. He yielded to Loki’s attack, he didn’t resist when Loki pulled at his bottom lip so he could gain access into his mouth. He just turned his body and one hand tangled into the raven hair. Tony pulled at the black hair impatiently so he could keep him on himself.

Loki had a different plan. He moved the hand which was pressed into Tony’s lower back, and through pants squeezed Tony’s genitals. The smaller man gasped for breath so sharply that Loki again moved his lips on Tony’s neck where he teasingly sucked and bit the soft skin. He closed his eyes so he could indulge to that feeling fully.

A silent moan came out of Tony’s throat. Loki silently laughed into his ear and the sound had so strong influence on him that his knees gave out, but his partner in life and crime was supporting him firmly and hadn’t let him fall, just like always. “Loki…”

“If you could see yourself,” hummed Loki quietly, voice rough as an emery paper but at the same time soft like velvet. He slid one hand into Tony’s pants, then his boxers and then he run a finger over his cock. “So impatient, so eager.”

“ _Loki_ ,” he moaned. He shot his hips against the hand when his boyfriend gripped his penis in his fist. “Please, Loki.”

“Please? Hm… that’s not enought for me. Open you eyes, Tony. Look at me.”

He obeyed immediately. Big deer eyes met with Loki’s dark green blurred with longing and ardour. He didn’t even notice when he stooped his hands by his sides but Loki took advantage of it so he could flip Tony so he was facing him, and pressed his back on the wall so much that Tony had to reach up for something he could lean on. He turned his head to one side to escape Loki’s intense look because he had the feeling that if Loki looks at him like that a bit longer, he will come right now. 

But in no time he unstuck from the wall with a loud screech, nearly all thoughts of sex forgotten, and jumped into Loki’s arms. The second man didn’t understand, but without hesitation he pinned Tony to his chest and furiously looked around, searching for possible danger, for anything what could scare Tony like that.

“Tony? Tony, what’s wrong?”

The smaller man lifted his head so he could look at him with eyes widened by terror. He’d grabbed his hand and dragged him away, not caring if there were some police patrols around. “We’re going back to hotel. Right now.”

“Why?” asked Loki. What had he seen? “Tony, what happened? Talk to me!”

“Not ever again in a dark alley,” he hissed instead of answering. “This adventure was enough. Next time we’ll find some place without a danger of a scary, hairy, eight-legged _spider_ that can sneak up on me. Ugh!”

Loki stopped suddenly, tugging Tony back but that did not stop him from trying to move his boyfriend. Quite opposite, Tony looked at him with annoyance when Loki started laughing (but fortunately also started walking). “You can’t be serious. You’re able to look at pictures of human bodies, but the fear of spiders still haven’t passed?”

“No. And now let’s go. I don’t wanna hear another word. Let’s go.”

“I can’t believe you stopped because of a little spider.”

“Loki, shut the fuck up and keep koing and stop laughing at me or you’re not getting laid this week.”

“I’d like to see you do it.”

“Fine. You know what? You’re out of luck tonight. And you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“I’m just reminding that it was you who –“

“Shut up.”

(Tony didn’t fulfill any of his threats and in the end, they were both sleeping on the floor.) 


End file.
